


Your turn

by Redcrow



Series: How it all Happened [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and a set of dildos, preperation, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants John to fuck him. Porn without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your turn

Sherlock had penetrated John all over the place, in the kitchen, the bathroom, both bedrooms, the living room and even once in Mrs Hudson’s hallway but the less said about that the better. He wanted John to penetrate him, trouble was, despite them trying a few times, he just got way too tense. John was not a small man, not in anyway and Sherlock most certainly was a virgin in that area.

John didn’t seem to mind which was comforting but also a little frustrating. Sherlock wanted the experience and was determined to find a way.

"John, are you ready?"

"Yes coming." rounding the doorway, John saw the toys on the bed, together with a very naked Sherlock and stopped dead. It didn’t matter how many times he had seen Sherlock nude, it still made him gasp.

"I have three dildos graduating in size that I want you to use on me."

John gulped.

"By the time the third is comfortable I should be ready for you. Of course you must try not to make me come until then."

"I think I’m going to have enough trouble not shooting my own load way before that." John started to sweat.

"Now I know you have better staying power than that John. Shall we begin?"

John knew exactly how to start this. It was something he had never done but oh so enjoyed Sherlock doing it. It was filthy yet felt so amazing. He knelt between Sherlock’s legs, leaned down and kissed him messily, both their mouths left wet. Then he ducked down, hoisting Sherlock’s impossibly long legs over his shoulders.

Sherlock gasped as hot, wet tongue met dry, tight muscle. He squirmed as John lapped, panted as John thrust his tongue in just a little. He was a hot mess by the time John surfaced, and started lubing up the first dildo.

It was about two fingers in thickness and not much longer and should be easy after that rimming session. John pushed a palm into his aching erection, Sherlock’s reactions to his attention were unbelievably hot. John pushed the rounded end to Sherlock’s hole, fascinated as the first inch slipped inside.

"fffuck"

Sherlock glared at John. “For God’s sake John, move it.”

The sensation was strange but not at all unpleasant and the way John was looking at him made Sherlock’s arousal increase dramatically. He lifted his hips and groaned as John started to fuck him with the dildo.

John could have died happy by this point but decided that he would hang in there for a chance to get inside that writhing body himself. He watched transfixed as the silicone slid in and out of Sherlock’s body, making slick, obscene and perfect noises.

"I think we can try the next one now." Sherlock nudged it with his foot.

This one was about three fingers thick and a little longer than the first. John picked it up, leaving the smaller one inside Sherlock, he nudged it a couple times while he lubed the second dildo, making Sherlock twitch his hips. He also undid his jeans and pushed them down, then off, relieving the growing tightness and shucked his tee shirt, throwing it over his shoulder.

The first dildo slipped out easily, John watched as Sherlock’s hole twitched, his mouth watering, before pushing the next one in. This time Sherlock moaned, canting his hips up, spreading his legs wider. John had never wanted to to fuck anyone so badly. He thrust the dildo in and out, licking his lips as the lube dribbled down the insides of Sherlock’s legs.

"J ..John .. the next one …now." Sherlock panted, his cock leaking all over his stomach, it was flushed red and he desperately wanted friction.

Lubing up the third dildo John surmised it was maybe just slightly larger than him. If Sherlock could do this comfortably he could take John. He pulled the second dildo out, again watching Sherlock’s slightly gaping hole, twitch and flutter. John teased with the larger dildo, circling it’s tip before pushing it in slowly.

There was a slight burn, not enough to put Sherlock off though, he had never been so high on lust and judging by John’s appearance, elevated breathing, heart rate and pupils the size of dinner plates, he was finding this stimulating too. Sherlock ground down on the dildo making his intentions perfectly clear.

John gulped at the sight of the toy in Sherlock arse, the sight of Sherlock. He started to move it, increasing the pace and holding onto Sherlock’s legs, rubbing his dripping cock on Sherlock’s thigh.

"Now John .."   
John looked up, realisation sinking in.

"John .. now, fuck me now."

John removed the dildo and sank into Sherlock’s body with one long, slow thrust, pushing in till his balls were pressed into Sherlock’s skin. Sherlock moaned, his deep voice resonating through John’s rib cage.

Before John had time to even think about thrusting, Sherlock was setting a pace, he was rocking, fucking himself on John’s cock. John caught on and joined him in the rhythm. The sound of skin slapping skin would have been loud if they weren’t both groaning, panting and swearing, something which Sherlock rarely did.

John grabbed Sherlock’s legs and threw them over his shoulder’s, bending the lean body back on itself and causing Sherlock to spread his legs ever wider and his body to grind down even more on John’s cock.

The change of angle was what did it. Sherlock shouted, really shouted and John kind of hoped Mrs Hudson wouldn’t ever mention it because she must have damn well heard.

"FUCK JOHN!"

John gripped Sherlock’s unbelievably hard cock and squeezed, dragging his fist down and back up again. He thrust hard, fast, hitting Sherlock’s prostate a second time and the hot flesh pulsed in his hand, the strong muscles around his cock clenched and John shouted almost as loudly as Sherlock had.

Hot come splattered over John’s knuckles and up over Sherlock’s stomach and chest. John came deep inside Sherlock as he painted his own skin again, contracting around John, squeezing him dry.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I just borrow them from time to time.


End file.
